Mon sommeil, ma folie, mon réveil, mon amour
by Caramelon
Summary: OS. Grillage sévère de neurones. Pas résumable. Juste que pour un retour je fais dans le glauque...A éviter si vous aimez les Duo sain d'esprit et tout mignon lol! Si vous aimez les Duo psycho, bienvenue! Enfin, bonne année à tous!


**Ok, ok ! Je sais. Ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas écris. Disons que pour ma défense, j'ai eu une année de fac assez lourde et prise de tête, et pendant les vacances j'avais envie de rien faire. Juste du glandouillage. Disons alors que j'ai pris une année sabbatique ! Mais je compte revenir plus fréquemment. Encore désolé!!! **

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… bla… bla… bla… bla…

L'idée de base est donnée par Lihiel.

Genre : POV, **TRES** glauque, un peu de surnaturel mais rien de bien flagrant en tout cas et psychotique Duo... (schizo?)

**Note : vous allez trouver les temps des verbes assez incohérent. Mais c'est fait exprès. C'est totalement intentionnel. Et j'espère que vous comprendrez à la fin de la fic…**

**Bonne lecture!!!  
**

* * *

**Mon sommeil, ma folie, mon réveil, mon amour**

Au moment même où nos regards se sont croisés, tu m'as tué. Ou plutôt, je me suis tué tout seul.

Non.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle plus. Je ne sais même plus comment tout ça a commencé, à quel moment exact, j'ai basculé. C'est flou. J'ai de petites idées, mais je crois que ça fait partie d'un tout. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi cette histoire s'est terminée ainsi. Mais je sais au moins une chose : tout ça, c'est ta faute.

Non, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. C'est de ta faute. Entièrement, complètement et irrémédiablement de ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à te chercher encore et encore. C'est toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait. Tu es responsable. Tu m'as rendu complètement fou. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je crois que je ne regrette rien.

Il me semble que tout a commencé ce jour-là. On venait tout juste de se rencontrer. Tu avais la vie de cette princesse entre tes mains. Et moi, moi j'avais la tienne. Ce jour-là, je ne t'ai pas tué. Je ne suis pas un manche, je n'ai jamais raté mes coups. Je t'ai blessé deux fois mais pas assez gravement pour que tu en meurs. Ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé en vie ?

Il faut dire qu'avec nos missions et notre combat, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de répondre à cette question. Puis le fait était-là, je ne t'ai pas tué, et à long terme ça s'est avéré être une décision judicieuse. Je ne t'ai pas tué, point final. Et puis de toute manière, Heero, ta vie m'appartient. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas éliminé ce jour-là, mais je peux toujours rectifier le tir. Je t'ai donné un sursis, petit soldat. Profites-en bien !

Sais-tu seulement à quel point ta vie est courte ? A voir ta manière de te battre… En te donnant corps et âme, sans se(te) soucier d'éventuelles conséquences… Je dirais que oui. Mais je te le jure, Heero, oui, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher : ta vie sera mienne. Même maintenant, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Je ne sais peut-être pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est que partie remise. J'ai maintenant droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Tu m'appartiens.

Le jour suivant, je t'ai libéré de cet hôpital militaire. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu t'en serais échappé. Mais pour moi, c'était l'occasion. L'occasion de t'avoir à l'œil, de t'observer, le temps que tu serais sous ma coupe. Le temps que tu aies besoin de moi. Je t'ai souris. J'ai plaisanté avec toi, ou plutôt tout seul. C'est que t'es pas très causant comme gars. Mais je m'en fichais, j'ai assez de bagou pour taper la causette à un muet.

Je t'ai observé aussi. Tu m'ignorais. Ou plutôt, tu essayais. J'avais l'impression que je parlais à un mur, que tu m'avais recalé en bruit de fond. Ça m'était égal. Je t'apprenais. J'aime bien connaître les gens à qui j'ai donné un sursis. C'est-à-dire, toi seul. Heero, je me demande si tu sais à quel point tu avais de la chance. Probablement pas. Mais tu apprendras vite.

Tu as travaillé sur ton gundam pendant toute la nuit. Tu t'es enfui le lendemain avec des pièces de mon gundam. Une partie de moi. Si sur le coup j'ai hurlé à la traîtrise, je souriais intérieurement. Heero, je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais pour moi, tu avais accepté le contrat. Tu avais volé une partie de moi, tu en avais besoin, tu acceptes donc le sort que je te réserve. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas ignorer que j'allais en rester là. Tu m'avais quand même volé. Et même si je comptais à ce moment-là te laisser ce que tu avais pris, je voulais quand même te le faire payer.

A la réflexion, je ne pense pas que tu le saches. Tu n'as jamais vraiment pris le temps de songer aux conséquences. Tu avais besoin de réparer ton gundam, tu avais une mission à accomplir, il te manquait des pièces, tu t'es servi. Dans ta petite tête, ça n'a pas dû aller plus loin que ça. Mais ça m'était égal. Pour moi, ça ne changeait rien à la décision que j'avais prise. Ta vie est mienne, ton gundam aussi puisque je le parasite.

Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, Heero. Tu auras beau essayer très fort de me pousser au loin, je reviendrai toujours. Toujours vers toi. Derrière toi. Je peux être ombre Heero. Je peux être la tienne. Suivre chacun de tes pas. Sans que tu le saches. Sans que tu te sentes menacé. Et non ! Ca n'a rien avoir avec l'attitude pot de colle de Miss Peacecraft ou Darlian. Moi qui aie été obligé de créer mon propre nom, je suis parfois un peu vert de savoir qu'elle a le choix entre deux, mais bon… ça peut me saouler sur le moment, j'en fais pas obligatoirement une maladie. Je suis plutôt fier d'avoir volé le nom du Père Maxwell.

Passons.

Je t'ai retrouvé Heero. Dans cette école publique, juste en face d'une base militaire, notre future mission. Et là, je t'ai encore observé. Je t'ai appris en public. Tu gardais ton attitude froide, presque méprisante. Ça en faisait frémir les adolescentes de cette école. Frémir d'impatience. Et de défi parfois. Toutes étaient persuadées de briser ta coquille. Toutes étaient persuadées d'être la seule à pouvoir te changer. Quelles idiotes ! Elles n'ont rien compris. Pas compris que tu ne changerais jamais pour elles. Elles n'ont jamais cherché à te comprendre, à t'étudier, à te disséquer, à creuser la couche de gundamium qui recouvre ton être. A l'user petit à petit. Insidieusement. Sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Sinon, tu fuirais. Tu aimes rester secret. Pas pour séduire. Seulement pour toi. Que caches-tu ? Je le saurais de toute façon. Tôt ou tard.. J'étais patient. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

Parce qu'il faut de la patience pour te connaître. Te surprendre dans des moments de faiblesse pour t'apercevoir derrière la couche de gundamium. Pour pouvoir arriver à te prévoir et pourquoi pas te contrôler ? T'amener à te donner à moi. Oui, c'aurait été bien. Que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi et pas le contraire. Mais je me suis jamais fait d'illusion. Tu ne te donneras à personne, sauf si tu n'as vraiment pas le choix. Et le don ne serait pas volontaire. Je te veux, mais je veux que tu le veuilles aussi. Sinon, tout ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de t'apprendre. Il y a d'autres moyens que d'utiliser tes secrets contre toi pour te contraindre à te donner. Ça serait pas marrant sinon, hein ?

J'ai eu raison d'attendre. Nous devions détruire cette base plus tard dans la nuit. Alors tu avais voulu faire une petite reconnaissance. Tu es descendu sur la plage, devant l'école et tu faisais semblant d'observer l'étendu d'eau devant toi. Mais je savais que tu gardais un œil sur la base. On ne savait jamais. Il pouvait toujours y avoir un couac dans nos missions, ils font partie de nos paramètres. Mais bon, c'est quand même bien si on pouvait les connaître avant, ces fichus couacs.

Tu as détourné le regard quelques instants et je t'ai vu. Tu as fermé les yeux, levé à peine ton visage pour l'offrir à la légère brise marine. Je l'ai vu te caresser le visage, ébouriffer un peu plus ta tignasse, ouvrir les pans de ta veste, s'infiltrer sous ta chemise et frôler ta peau. J'avoue, j'ai été jaloux. Jaloux d'un courant d'air. Ridicule, hein ? Jaloux d'un souffle marin parce qu'il t'avait pris, qu'il t'avait entouré, enveloppé dans son embrasse. Il t'avait eu, et tu l'acceptais.

J'ai vu tout ton être se détendre sous la brise. J'ai vu ton torse se soulever après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. J'ai vu tes lèvres s'étirer en un doux et simple sourire. Un sourire de contentement. Un sourire de renaissance. Tu te sentais clairement libre sur cette plage, seul à ce que tu croyais. Libéré de tes chaînes. Hors de ton armure de gundamium, et je parle pas de Wing. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi serein. Pour la première fois, je te voyais profiter. Profiter de la vie. Profiter du fait que tu n'étais au final qu'un adolescent comme les autres.

Tu as bougé et j'ai senti une pointe de déception monter en moi. Je pensais que cet instant, qui m'avait paru irréel, magique et que j'avais eu la chance et l'audace de te voler, allait se dissiper pour être remplacé par l'attitude froide de ce bon vieux soldat parfait. J'ai eu tort. A ma grande surprise, tu t'es baissé et retiré tes vernis.

Seigneur ! Que je hais ce genre de godasses ! Tu chopes des ampoules et une odeur à décaper le papier peint !

Mais revenons à mon Heero. Oui, le mien. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es à moi.

Tu as ôté tes chaussures, les as jeté un peu plus loin avec tes chaussettes et retroussé ton bas de pantalon. J'ai vu tes pieds malaxés le sable sous tes orteils. Comme si tu trépignais d'impatience. Tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps. Une fois prêt, je t'ai vu courir vers l'océan. Tu as ri lorsque les premières vagues t'ont léché les pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. Ton rire était comme ton sourire : doux, sans artifice. Ce n'était pas le rire que l'on entendrait après une bonne blague. Non, c'était juste un petit rire, court, joyeux mais pudique. Qui aurait cru que sous tes airs de soldat ultra déterminé, sans faille visible, se dissimulait finalement un adolescent insouciant appréciant les petites choses de la vie ? Moi, à l'instant j'avais entraperçu l'insoupçonnable. Et j'en étais heureux.

Simplement heureux ? Non, je jubilais carrément. J'avais vraiment hâte de te posséder.

Au bout de quelques minutes à jouer avec les vagues comme l'enfant de 5 ans que tu n'as jamais été, tu es revenu sur la plage, tu as récupéré tes affaires et tu as remonté la dune vers l'école. Tu ne souriais plus, ton visage était toujours aussi mortellement sérieux. Tu t'étais encore renfermé dans ta coquille. Le miracle venait de prendre fin.

Voilà ce que tu caches sous ta couche de gundamium. Voilà le Heero que tu caches si précieusement. Je te comprends. Moi aussi je cacherais un trésor pareil. Et sachant cela Heero, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je rechercherai sans cesse cette part de toi que tu caches. Et tu me l'offriras Heero, de toi-même. Je te retrouverais. Même si ça doit me prendre des années, je t'aurais.

Je t'obligerais à ôter ce masque que tu portes. Il ne te va pas. Sais-tu seulement à quel point ce masque te rend paradoxal ? Tu le portes pour te cacher, pour te dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Tu te dérobes à tout contact. Tu cherches sans doute une certaine tranquillité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fous pour le moment. Je le saurai tôt ou tard. Oui, tu portes ce masque de froideur pour empêcher les autres de t'approcher. Tu penses que ça va nous rebuter. Sais-tu à quel point tu te trompes ? Non, sinon tu changerais de masque.

Je suis comme toi Heero. Moi aussi j'en porte un. Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne veux plus être proche des gens. Pourquoi faire ? Pour les perdre les uns après les autres ? Merci, j'ai déjà donné. Je vous tiens tous à un bras de distance. Pas trop prêt. Mais pas trop loin non plus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas une personne asociale et j'ai quand même besoin de potes. La solitude, j'en ai soupé aussi, et j'en reprendrai pas. Merci bien. Y a quoi d'autre au menu ?

Mais je dois te le dire Heero. Ton masque est loin d'être parfait, et efficace. Le mien l'est. Il suffit de voir comment les gens se comportent avec moi et avec toi.

Je suis quelqu'un qui peut se lier facilement d'amitié. Du moins, c'est ce que je fais croire. Je souris à tout va. Je plaisante. Je suis toujours de bonne humeur. Je joue le jeu du gars populaire. Les autres m'aiment bien, m'apprécient mais ne cherchent pas plus loin que mon sourire. Avoir un pote avec qui plaisanter et se détendre, c'est ce que la majorité des gens recherche. Ça peut aussi énerver, comme si je n'avais aucun problème.. C'est ce qu'ils croient Heero. C'est ce que je leur fais croire. Je leur montre que ce que je veux qu'ils voient. Toi aussi, tu es tombé dans le panneau. Tu m'as pris pour un bouffon superficiel et irresponsable.

Mais ce que tu ignores apparemment, c'est qu'en étant ainsi, je suis plus transparent que toi. Les gens n'essaient pas, ou sans plus, de me connaître réellement. L'image que je leur donne leur suffit. Et je les ai totalement en mon pouvoir. Toi, Heero, tu te trompes. Tu attires les gens. On aurait pu croire qu'en étant grognon, voire colérique, tu les aurais repoussé. Tu as peut-être pas tort. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu as un certain pouvoir magnétique sur les autres. Regarde autour de toi Heero, tu les attires tous. Ça m'enrage, mais c'est vrai. Même nos compagnons pilotes se rangent sous ta bannière. Tu ne l'auras certainement pas cherché, mais les faits sont là. Et le seront toujours. Tu essaies de te cacher et pourtant tu es sous les feux des projecteurs.

Tous te trouvent mystérieux Heero. Moi-même, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Sinon, je chercherai pas à te connaître pour t'abattre. Tout le monde voit que tu te caches, et tout le monde cherche à te percer à jour. Enfin tout le monde… je m'entends. Les chieurs, ou chieuses surtout. Ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie. Et non ! Je ne fais absolument pas partie du lot. Je le répèterai encore et encore : je ne cherche pas à te connaître pour te séduire. Je ne cherche pas d'histoire d'amour, pas même une relation sexuelle avec toi… Quoique, si t'étais partant, j'aurai peut-être pas dit non. Mais ça, ça restera dans le domaine du fantasme. Et je peux toujours appeler mimine « Heero », et avec un peu d'imagination ça fera l'affaire.

Tu attires trop l'attention malgré toi. Tu m'attires et c'est encore plus dangereux.

Après avoir détruit cette base, tu es parti. Sur le coup, j'étais un peu déçu mais bon, c'était pas la fin du monde. J'étais sûr de te retrouver où que tu sois. Et puis, j'ai l'air peut-être un tout petit peu obsédé par toi, j'avais quand même des missions à accomplir. Une guerre perdue d'avance à gagner. On était un peu maso à cette époque de la guerre. On aimait vraiment se faire du mal pour rien. Bah, pas pour rien quand on y réfléchit. On l'a quand même gagné cette stupide guerre… Peu importe. Revenons à toi, Heero.

On s'est retrouvé, c'était à New Edwards. Notre premier fiasco. Ça a fait mal. Surtout à toi. J'ai retrouvé l'adolescent en toi à qui on avait donné le plus lourd des fardeaux (ils devaient vraiment être désespérés ces Mads pour filer un tel fardeau à des gosses comme nous. Mais vu les vieux débris, c'est clair qu'ils pouvaient pas le faire eux-mêmes) Ce jour-là, j'ai entendu ton appel au secours. Et j'ai voulu abréger tes souffrances. Je n'ai pas pu. Pas à ce moment-là. Je voulais pas te faire mien comme ça. Je n'avais pas respecté mes conditions. Alors je suis parti.

Nouvelle retrouvaille : la Sibérie. Tu m'as fais très peur Heero. Et j'étais très furieux aussi. Furieux contre toi pour ce que tu avais osé faire. Je l'ai pris pour une trahison. Tu as essayé de te tuer. Tu t'es autodétruis. Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'en sortir. Tu voulais mourir. Ou plutôt, cela t'était égal. Tu te fiches de mourir. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Ta vie m'appartient. Moi seul peux te l'ôter. Tu n'en es peut-être pas au courant, mais je m'en fiche ! Et je bénis littéralement Trowa de t'avoir sauvé. De t'avoir ramené à moi.

Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose après. Pendant près de plusieurs mois, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Je t'ai cherché. Dans ton passé d'abord (tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir hacker ? J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi.). Puis, l'endroit où tu te cachais. Entre deux missions, je t'ai cherché, je t'ai analysé avec le peu que j'avais découvert. J'ai essayé d'établir une stratégie pour t'amener à te donner à moi. Tu m'obnubilais. Je plongeais, je voulais plonger en toi. Et je me suis surpris à vouloir me noyer en toi.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que si ton être m'appartenait, la réciprocité était vraie aussi. Sans même que tu le cherches. Sans même que tu le veuilles, tu m'avais. Je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. Et cette fois, j'étais sûr qu'un seul de nous deux y survivrait. Je me suis demandé si toi aussi, tu avais essayé de me percer. Après tout, tu cherches la mort, tu joues avec. Et je suis la mort. Ou plutôt sa main. Sa faux. C'est moi qui la manie. C'est moi qui fauche les vies. C'est moi que tu cherches.

Voilà où mon obsession m'avait conduit. Et j'ai compris que j'allais devoir faire très attention pour te retrouver, pour ne pas que tu m'entraînes avec toi, pour rester maître de moi-même. Maître de mon destin. Maître du tien.

Les évènements se sont précipités. Il a fallu que l'on parte tous, de toute urgence, pour les Colonies. Je t'ai entraperçu. J'ai pris peur. La Mort qui avait peur de sa victime, cherchez l'erreur ! J'ai été heureux que l'on prenne chacun une direction différente. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu. De reprendre la main. Je sentais que ta fin n'allait plus tarder. A moins que ce ne soit la mienne. Le dénouement semblait proche. Le jeu allait prendre fin. Et j'allais savoir peut-être si j'y jouais seul ou pas.

Je ne te connais pas par cœur. Tu as encore des zones d'ombre, des zones encore vierges de mon regard. Mais j'ai assez d'éléments sur toi pour te retrouver les yeux fermés.

J'ai été fait prisonnier. Je t'avoue que celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce sont les aléas du métier, non ? Ils m'ont torturés. Je ne dirai pas que je n'ai pas souffert. Je ne suis pas sado-masochiste non plus ! Je résiste assez bien à la douleur, mais quand ils prennent plaisir à casser chaque os de tes doigts, ben, t'as mal. Mais le pire, je crois, c'était les petites aiguilles qu'ils plantaient brièvement près de la colonne vertébrale. C'est un truc à vous enflammer tout le dos. Insupportable.

Mais il a quand même fallu que je supporte Heero. Parce que ces cons n'en avaient finalement rien à foutre de moi. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était des informations sur mes compagnons et notamment sur toi, le fameux et redoutable pilote 01. Ils voulaient que je te vende. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Pas parce que je voulais te protéger, mais tout simplement parce que j'en avais bavé pour collecter des bouts de toi. J'ai pratiquement dû fouiller dans les poubelles, j'ai volé certains de tes moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à toi. Je t'ai creusé avec attention en évitant les mines. Je t'ai appris avec le peu de ce que j'avais vu, en faisant maintes suppositions. Et ils voulaient que je leur dévoile tout ce que je savais, comme ça ? Mais ils rêvent ! S'ils voulaient vraiment connaître tes failles, ta manière de penser, qu'ils se débrouillent eux-mêmes avec leur propre sous-marin.

Ils m'ont questionnés à coup de matraque et d'aiguille. La seule chose que je leur aie dit, Heero, c'est « Il m'appartient ». Tu sais, ils n'ont pas été très avancés. Alors ils m'ont reconduit dans ma cellule. Je me suis allongé sur le sol et j'ai éclaté de rire, je crois. Parce que j'avais tout compris.

J'étais bel et bien tombé dans mon propre piège. Je me suis laissé emprisonner dans ma propre folie. Fantasme. Réalité. Illusion. Je ne sais plus où est la limite. J'ai joué. Et je me suis surpris à vouloir que toi aussi tu sois entré dans la danse avec moi. Ce qui est impossible. Tu ne connaissais pas les règles du jeu.

Et tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de valeur à tes yeux. Mon masque t'a carrément bluffé. Mon masque a compliqué mon jeu en faisant de moi un bouffon à tes regards. Mais j'aimais et j'aime toujours la difficulté.

Et là, j'ai su que maintenant, j'existais pour toi. Pas de la bonne manière, je devais l'avouer. Je représentais une menace. Tu avais peur que je crache tout ce que je sais et tu ne sais même pas à quel point je sais. Je pensais que je t'aurais. Que ta vie m'appartenait. Que je te tuerais. Que c'était la seule et unique relation que nous pourrions avoir. Toi la victime, moi le bourreau.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, c'est toi qui allais venir à moi pour mettre fin à la mienne. Les grands projets que j'avais pour toi, c'est toi qui allais les accomplir à ma place. Tu souhaitais prendre ma vie. Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas te la donner Heero ! Il y avait pas moyen. Et puis quoi encore ? Je me suis peut-être pris à mon propre piège, mais il y a toujours une solution pour s'en sortir. Je suis libre. Peut-être pas physiquement libre. Mais libre de mourir à ma manière.

De ta main. Ou de la mienne.

Je ne voulais pas mourir de ta main Heero. C'était trop… injuste.

J'ai décidé à ce moment-là que lorsque tu viendrais me chercher, je n'aurais que mon corps et mon sang, s'il en reste, à te vendre. Oui, vendre, puisque ton prix sera ma vie, mais ça n'aurait pas été toi qui la prendrais. Tu auras ma mort, mais tu n'auras pas ma vie.

Les soldats d'Oz m'avaient torturé, ils m'ont cassé tous mes doigts, alors il a fallu que je fasse avec ce que j'avais encore : mes dents.

Je me suis mordu les poignets à m'en arracher les veines. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien sur le moment, mais bon, j'étais déterminé à mourir de ma propre main. J'ai plus ou moins tué toutes les personnes qui m'ont aimé. Solo. Les Street-rats. Le père Maxwell. La sœur Hélène. Et beaucoup d'autres, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous eu la même importance dans ma vie. J'ai tué. J'ai assassiné. J'ai fait coulé le sang à flots. J'étais le meilleur serviteur de la Mort. J'étais sa Faux et j'ai fauché à volonté. Alors il était normal pour moi que ce soit moi-même qui fauche ma vie. Ma propre vendange.

J'ai senti la vie s'écouler de mes poignets ravagés. J'ai entendu les premières gouttes s'écraser sur le sol.

Flop.

Flop.

Flop.

Flop.

C'était… hypnotisant comme son. Ça relaxait. A moins que ce n'était le manque de sang qui me faisait délirer. J'ai fermé les yeux. Mes lèvres s'étaient étirées en un rictus cynique.

J'étais complètement fou. Fou de ma propre audace. Fou de mes propres illusions. Fou de toi.

Tous ceux qui m'aimaient sont morts. J'ai voulu que tu meures. J'ai voulu que tu m'aimes ?

Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts. J'ai voulu que tu meures. J'ai voulu t'aimer ?

Qui sait ? Qui saurait ? Je crois que tout ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Du moins, à ce que je croyais…

Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille sur le sol glacé, au milieu d'une flaque de mon sang coagulé. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ce qui m'était arrivé après avoir arraché mes veines. J'ai regardé mes poignets intacts et j'ai éclaté de rire en attendant que tu viennes pour accomplir ce que j'avais déjà fait. Prendre ma vie, ou plutôt, ma mort…

Si je m'étais attendu à une chose pareille ! Je pensais que mon jeu était fini. Que j'avais perdu. Et j'ai compris qu'en fait, ce n'était que le début Heero. Oh oui ! Le début. Et cette fois, je suis déterminé à gagner. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es ma damnation. Mon obsession. Ma promesse d'éternité. Tu es mon espoir de libération.

Tu vas comprendre Heero. Tu verras ce que je suis devenu. A cause de toi. Par ta faute.

Je suis devenu ce que j'ai toujours prétendu être…

Shinigami.

* * *

OWARI 

Sans commentaire… Si ! Un : je crois que je serais jamais douée pour les deathfics larmoyantes…


End file.
